


The Morning After, The Night Before

by Kinni



Series: Yuri Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Getting Together, Kaede/Kokichi are Shippers on Deck, Kings's Game(Variation), Love Confessions, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Some naughtyness, The Kaede/Kokichi doesn't get focus, Truth Games, but no smut, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: Tenko wakes up naked on her bed, together with Angie and Himiko (both naked as well), she will have to try and remember the previous day to understand how that happened.





	The Morning After, The Night Before

As soon as Tenko woke up, she immediately felt that something was wrong.

The next moment was spent with her verifying her place of awakening, and confirming that she was indeed in her own room, and in her own bed. She relaxed fractionally, as that meant that she wasn't dealing with the worst case scenario of being kidnapped by degenerate males.

Still, it didn't take longer than a moment more for Tenko to notice something unusual. She wasn't alone on the bed. And before her brain had time to properly process that information, she realized exactly who were the people beside her.

On her left side was Angie Yonaga, her classmate and Ultimate Artist, while on the right side was Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Mage and her long-standing crush. That realization caused Tenko's higher thought processes to begin to shut down, which was only made worse by her tactile senses choosing that moment to “helpfully” inform her that both girls were naked under the sheets, and so was she.

Not only that, but they were actually cuddling up to her. Tenko felt like she was about to faint, but something in her training allowed her to hold on to a few strands of thought, and she used it on asking herself a single question: What had happened?

Tenko tried to recall the events of the previous night.

+0+

It all started after the day's classes ended. It had been a rare day where everyone's schedules had aligned, and so all the sixteen students were present, and the student representative of the class, Kaede Akamatsu, had been very excited about it.

“Okay, you guys!” Kaede spoke after clapping her hands to call for everyone's attention “Since we have this rare opportunity, it would be a shame if we didn't do something together. So let's all gather up in front of the dormitories after this to plan it out!”

There were a few grumbles of protest. Himiko wanted to take a nap before going to sleep, Maki wasn't in the mood for a party, Kokichi claimed to have a very important master plan to execute, and Miu said that hanging out with the rest would be a waste of her genius brain and great looks.

However, Kaede wasn't the student representative for nothing, but because she was able to wrangle the rest of the class into order. She told Himiko that she could help the party by doing some card tricks, asked Tsumugi to convince Maki (who seemed to have a soft spot for the cosplayer), called out Kokichi's lie and simply looked at Miu until she wilted into apologies.

No one else seemed to have any reservations, so Kaede declared everything to be settled, and then everyone went back to the dormitories to store their school materials before gathering together to discuss the party.

“The most important thing is that we all have fun!” Kaede spoke firmly, taking the lead naturally “We shouldn't do something big and loud, since a few people here wouldn't like it, so I think a more cozy atmosphere would be better.”

“Where are we going to hold this gathering though?” Ryoma asked.

“Do not worry. I have already reserved one of the small party rooms to use, at Kaede's request.” Kirumi answered “In the same way, I have also prepared a variety of food and drinks to serve as snacks during the party.”

No one even thought of asking about alcoholic drinks. The Maid was very strict in regards to such things, given that they were all underage.

“And I have set up a small sound system to play music during the party.” Kaede said “I have a selection ready, but if you have any requests, you can bring the music files, but I'm not going to accept anything that wouldn't fit the mood of the party.” She looked at the small Supreme Leader “I'm talking to you, Kokichi.”

“Ahhh... But that's no fun...” Kokichi spoke with an over dramatic sigh.

“Speaking of fun, I was actually going to ask you to come up with some small party games to keep everyone entertained, but if you'd rather not...” Kaede replied to him with a smile.

Kokichi shook his head in amusement “Well, if you're so insistent, I guess I should help out to make sure the party isn't boring.”

With that, no one else had any other questions or objections, so the group made their way to the designated room all together. Some of them talking to each other, while others were simply enjoying the atmosphere. Despite how it might have seemed, the students generally liked those gatherings helmed by Kaede, they were sure it would be fun.

+0+

Soon enough, the entire group found themselves on the designated party room. It wasn't that big, but it was enough for their class, and there were several chairs and cushions for people to rest on.

Tenko watched with fond amusement as Himiko fell into one of them only to nearly immediately spring back up, muttering something about doing tricks and checking the pockets of her clothing.

Himiko didn't seem to find what she had been looking for, so Kokichi stepped up and offered her a closed pack with a deck of cards. Tenko took a step closer upon seeing that. She knew that no one in the class would ever harm Himiko, but sometimes Kokichi's jokes were in bad taste, so perhaps she would have to intervene.

However, it turned out to not be necessary that time. Himiko spun the pack around and opened it up with some fairly complex movements, before removing the cards. Upon seeing that, Kokichi nodded and spoke:

“Looks like you haven't fallen out of practice. Good thing, since it would be a shame for the great Ultimate Mage to fall for such a basic trick.” And then he turned away and went to speak to... Korekiyo apparently.

“What was that about?” Tenko asked, stepping close to Himiko.

“Hmm?” Himiko looked at her “Oh... It's just that Kokichi challenged me.”

“Challenged you?” Tenko wanted more details.

“He said that since I'm the Ultimate Mage, I should be able to get around any simple magic tricks he tried to use.” Himiko spoke “So, like... This time he gave me a trick pack of cards with a paint bomb inside, so I had to use my magic to get around it.” She smiled slightly “He does all kinds of things like that. It's actually a bit fun. Those traps are a nice chance to keep my minor spells in practice.”

“That's nice.” Tenko nodded “Then, what types of magic are you going to do with those cards?”

“Ah, you're curious about my magic. Then prepare to be amazed.” Himiko spoke with a voice that was more lively than usual, but still not enough to merit an exclamation point “Today, you shall be the first to bear witness to Himiko's special card magic.”

+0+

The trick seemed pretty simple at first. Himiko showed her the deck and told her to choose a card, not actually pick it, just choose the card and remember it. Tenko choose the Queen of Spades. Then Himiko shuffled the deck and drew a two of cups, showing it to Tenko and asking if that was the card.

Tenko said no, so she shuffled it again and that time took out a four of spades, which Tenko also said wasn't right. Then the real magic begun:

“Hmm... Maybe it hid somewhere?” Himiko asked herself, then showed the full deck to Tenko “Is it any of those?”

Every single card was somehow a three of hearts. All of them. Tenko blinked in surprise before replying:

“No. The card I choose isn't there...”

“Are you sure?” Himiko seemed confused “Just to confirm it, why don't you pick one of them at random?”

Shrugging, Tenko did so. She looked at the card closely. It was still a three of hearts. She informed Himiko of such.

“Hmmm...” Himiko made a noise, except that there seemed to be some amusement in her tone “One last thing, then. Put that card flat on your hand and cover it with your other hand.”

Bemused, Tenko did so “Now what?” She asked.

“Rub your hands together a little.” Himiko said, with a smile. Tenko obeyed, and then Himiko asked “Is that your card?”

Tenko opened her hand. There was a Queen of Spades there.

“Wow!” Tenko almost shouted in surprise “That's really my card! That's amazing!”

Himiko nodded in satisfaction “And that is my Card Magic: The Secret Card.”

Tenko praised Himiko by clapping her hands a few times. Then Kaede walked next to them, saying that she wanted to try as well. Tenko left her to it, and went around to see what was going on with the rest of the class.

The first thing she saw was Miu asking Angie something.

“So... Angie...” She spoke carefully “Do you think you could ask Atua to do me a solid and turn this cup of soda into wine or something else alcoholic? Please, I'm begging you!”

Angie smiled at Miu in that very particular way that caused shivers to run down everyone's spines “Oh? Are you sure you want to ask Atua to modify the sacred beverage of truth?” She blinked slowly and deliberately “That's blasphemy, you know? So I really hope you're not actually asking such a thing that would lead to eternal punishment.”

Miu wilted “Ahhh? No... No no no, of course not! That was just a joke. A joke! Hahaha...” And Angie nodded in approval.

It looked like Angie had things well in hand. Tenko kept walking around, deciding to go speak with Tsumugi and Maki, who were sitting on a couple of cushions side by side on a corner.

“Are you having fun?” She asked.

“Of course!” Tsumugi answered with a broad smile “It's nice just to relax and enjoy some nice music, instead of having to be right in the middle of the party.”

“Yeah.” Maki agreed.

“I'll leave you two to it, then.” Tenko said, and turned to look for somewhere else to go.

However, she was close enough to be able to notice Maki whispering something to Tsumugi from the corner of her eye. And Tenko knew enough about lip reading to identify what was being said:

“See? No one notices we switched places.”

Tenko had a sudden notion that she had learned something she shouldn't have. She decided to go somewhere else. Fast.

The closest people around were Rantaro and Korekiyo. Tenko would have been happier if the two were girls instead, but desperation pushed her forward. She got close enough to hear what they were talking about: Some sort of argument about whether younger sisters or older sisters were better.

“As long as they're girls, both of them are ok!” She spoke up, not exactly because she wanted to share her opinion, but just to have something else to think about.

Both of them said “Tch!” in perfect sync “An only child like you just doesn't understand the problem.” Rantaro said, his voice in a rare tone of irritation.

“What do you mean by that?!” Tenko replied, offended “And how did you know I was an only child, anyway?”

Korekiyo shook his head in a manner that pretty much spelled out “how silly...” and then spoke “It is incredibly obvious, specially considering how much time we have been in the same class.”

“Exactly. Now, while we appreciate your input, we have a matter of honor to settle, so...” Rantaro spoke, in a complete dismissal.

“Tch.” This time it was Tenko who said it. She wasn't happy with that, but she left anyway, it wasn't like she really wanted to spent the time with males. She didn't even remember why she even talked to them in the first place.

Tenko briefly tried to recall it, but then shook her head. It shouldn't have been anything important.

“Here, Tenko. Some juice for you.” Kirumi suddenly appeared, offering Tenko a glass.

“Ah, thank you, Kirumi!” Tenko replied, taking the glass and sipping at it. It was all-natural pineapple juice, and very tasty “Amazing! You always know exactly what I want to drink.” Tenko praised her.

Kirumi had a smile on her face “That is just one of the facets of my duty as a Maid.”

After that, Kirumi stepped over towards Ryoma and Kaede, who were talking with each other, bringing them drinks as well.

Tenko looked back towards Himiko, and saw that now she was entertaining Gonta with her card tricks. Tenko had to smile upon seeing that the mage was having fun.

“Whatcha doing...?” Angie asked.

“Ah!” Tenko was startled. How had the other girl managed to reach so close without her noticing? “Eh...” Tenko recovered her balance “Just... Going around, seeing what the others are doing...” She replied.

“I see...” Angie tilted her head to see what Tenko was looking at and smiled briefly before opening her mouth in an expression of surprise and saying “Suddenly, Atua is telling me to paint!” She grabbed a few instruments from her short and spoke up “Kirumi.”

Said person appeared on Tenko's other side “I see, you need a canvas, paint and a private place.” She nodded “Come with me, everything has already been prepared.”

And Tenko watched as Kirumi guided Angie to the door to a small side room, before closing her inside.

She wondered what kind of thing Angie would paint that time. Her art was always amazing.

She walked towards the snack table and took a few of the candy balls, eating them one by one.

Himiko had apparently gotten tired and was now performing her card tricks while sitting on one of the cushions. The current subject was Korekiyo, who had apparently split away from Rantaro.

At that time, Miu said she wanted to run back to her room to get something to 'liven up the party'.

Once Kaede got her assurance that it wasn't some sort of alcoholic beverage or some other mind-altering substance, she gave the inventor her permission.

Miu ran gleefully, and soon after returned with what looked like a megaphone.

“This is my special Inner Thoughts Broadcaster!” She announced “You place it on your head and it will transmit your hidden thoughts!”

“Oh, let me!” Kaede approached enthusiastically and allowed Miu to put it on her head. A few seconds later, a heavily processed version of Kaede's voice came from the megaphone:

“Gosh, my classmates are all so attractive! I can't take it! What is a bisexual to do?”

There was a moment of silence, then Rantaro called “Word!” and there were quite a few laughs. Kaede shook her head, blushing slightly, and yelled “I'm not ashamed of it!” Leading to more laughing.

Nearby, Kaito shrugged and returned to his conversation with Keebo about the use of robots in space missions. Things were calm and peaceful.

+0+

Things wouldn't stay calm and peaceful for the whole party, however. The simple fact that Kokichi was one of the people in the party made that a complete impossibility. Even if Kaede was the one person who could even somewhat control him, that just meant that whatever he was planning wouldn't be mean spirited.

It would definitely still be chaotic. In that case, everything started when the party was already more than half an hour in, and people were starting to run out of topics of conversation. However, there was another important event that occurred just before it, almost like it had served as a signal for Kokichi to start.

Said event was Angie finally appearing from her seclusion, a completed painting on her hands. The other students quickly crowded around her to take a look. Tenko did the same, but she was a bit away, so she heard their reactions before she actually saw what was in the painting.

Cries of “How pretty!”, “Wow!” and similar came from everyone, Angie was smiling in joy. Then Tenko saw the painting, and she immediately understood. It was an image of the sixteen of them, all gathered up in a living room.

Just that wouldn't be anything special, but Angie had made it truly seem like a scene in reality, having managed to capture a sense of liveliness as well as the essence of every one of the members of the class.

There was Maki, sitting somewhat apart from the others and observing the situation with a smile on her face. There was Kirumi, leaving the kitchen with a plate full of snacks. There were Kaede and Kokichi, the latter moving to plant a kick me sign on Kaito's back while the former came behind him in a hug, obviously intending to interrupt his prank. All of them were there, but the part that caught Tenko's attention the most was the center of the painting, which depicted a sofa where three of the students were sitting: Angie, Tenko and Himiko.

Angie was playing around with a Cat's Cradle, forming Himiko's hat and showing it to the other two. Tenko was looking at it with an excited smile, one of her hands helping support Himiko on her other side. Said girl was laying her head on Tenko's side, but she still had her eyes open and was looking at Angie's handcraft with a smile.

Tenko raised her eyes from the painting and saw that Angie was looking at her, waiting for her reaction.

She wasn't disappointed. Tenko smiled in a way very similar to the painting and spoke her words:

“Amazing! This is perfect!”

Angie smiled notably upon hearing Tenko's words, but whatever response she would have given to the comment was interrupted by Kokichi's sudden announcement:

“Okay guys, it's time for us to have some fun! I prepared a special game for us to play! Come here!” He called them.

They all came, some more willing than others. Kokichi was standing in the middle of a circle of cushions, where the students started to sit down at. When they were down sitting comfortably, Kokichi started to speak:

“I kept trying to think of something fun to do for everyone, so I thought about doing a game, but it needed to be one that didn't require any skill, but just luck.” He grinned “Since none of us here are lucky students (unless someone's been lying about their real talent, wink wink), this should be a very equal game. And it would not be tiring either, Himiko.”

“What exactly is this game, then?” Kaito asked.

“Simple! I have this deck of cards...” He showed it “You can shuffle it to make sure no one is cheating, by the way.” He handed the deck to Kaito “We will go in pairs. Each person will draw a card, and the one with the highest number will win.”

He grinned again “Of course, victory is no fun without some sort of prize. So the victor will be able to give an order to the loser, one which they cannot refuse.” Tenko was about to object, but he continued “Of course, the order has to be given here in the presence of everyone, and any unreasonable orders can be vetoed by the others. Everyone cool with that?”

Tenko deflated, and it also didn't look like anyone else had any objections.

+0+

To decide the pairings, Kokichi brought out a box with pieces of paper containing the names of everyone. Kaito placed the shuffled deck at the center of the circle, and Kokichi sat down on one of the cushions (next to Kaede, of course), and passed the box to the next person to take out the names.

And so it started. The first two were Kaede and Himiko. The pianist won and ordered Himiko to do a dance in front of the others. She was acting so embarrassed as she stiffly went through some dance steps that Tenko almost passed out from the sheer adorableness of the scene.

Then it was Korekiyo and Gonta. The anthropologist won, and his order was for Gonta to speak a long tongue-twister. The poor boy failed four times in a row, but on the fifth he managed to finish the phrase (Tenko was relieved it hadn't been her).

Next it was Tenko and Shuuichi. The boy won, and he seemed to struggle to think of some order, but eventually he told Tenko to speak only in whispers for the rest of the night. There were lots of giggles all around after he said that, and Tenko shook her head and told herself she could do it.

The fourth duo was Miu and Kaito. She won and at first ordered Kaito to lick her feet, but after the others objected, she lowered it down to merely kissing them. Kaito looked as if he had been forced into a truly difficult ordeal, but complied.

After that was Tsumugi and Rantaro. He won and ordered her to imitate one of their classmates. She responded with a both impressive and scary Maki impression, which caused Kokichi to laugh for some reason.

Then, it was Maki herself and Kirumi. The former won and surprised everyone by ordering Kirumi to take the next day off to rest. The maid didn't seem to be very willing, but everyone else agreed with Maki, and eventually she had to relent.

With that, there were only Kokichi and Angie left, so there was a strange sense of tension in the air as they drew their cards. Angie went first, and she drew a nine.

“Atua's will is that the number nine is very lucky today.” She said.

Then it was Kokichi's turn. He placed his hand on the deck slowly, milking the drama for all it was worth. At the last moment, he flipped the card in a single motion, shouting:

“Luck is on my side!”

It was a Queen.

“Yes!” He cheered “My queen of luck has come through for me!” He hugged Kaede, who returned the hug with a laugh.

Tenko looked at Angie, who didn't seem too torn up about it. She spoke:

“I guess Atua has decided that a loss here is the most fortunate outcome.” She looked at Kokichi “So, what is your decision, then?”

Kokichi looked at her with his irritating smile and spoke:

“Angie. I order you to spend the night in Tenko's room!”

“Wha-” Tenko's train of thought came to a sudden halt. She had no idea what to say, so she settled for looking around, noting that Himiko was giving she and Angie a complicated look.

At that point, she was about to say something to Angie (she didn't really know what), when the girl clapped her hands together and spoke:

“That seems like a fun idea. Hey Himiko, why don't you come too? We could make it a sleepover!” She asked Himiko in a cheerful voice.

The other girl looked surprised, but after a few moments said “Okay.” And walked towards her.

Then she turned to Tenko and asked “Of course, but that's only if Tenko is okay with it. Are you?”

Tenko felt herself blush while thinking of a sleepover with the two girls. She whispered “Yes.” (since she hadn't forgotten her order) and looked elsewhere to try and get over the embarrassment.

She saw Kaede and Kokichi speaking in hushed tones, and then the former looked at her and giggled.

Tenko had no idea what was going on.

+0+

The party ended somewhat soon after that. Angie told Tenko to go ahead to her room while she and Himiko would go grab their own things, then she carried the other girl off, while she was waving at Tenko.

The Aikido Master sat down on her bed and was filled with the urge to scream, simply due to not knowing how else to react to those developments. Her emotions were overflowing, and she still had to whisper.

So, instead Tenko threw herself on the bed and hugged her pillow with both arms and legs, desperately trying to calm herself down. She managed to get her breathing back under control and realized that she was still wearing her uniform.

The very thought of having to change with the two in the room was far too much, so Tenko jumped out of bed and quickly undressed herself of her usual clothes and quickly put on a shirt and shorts, which was what she usually wore to bed. At that moment, she heard a knock on the door, along with Angie saying that they were there.

Realizing that trying to delay things would just make her more nervous, Tenko immediately got up and dashed to the door, opening it in a single movement without even looking outside.

Both girls barged in, and Tenko closed the door before turning to look at them. And as soon as she laid eyes on the two, her heart stopped.

Angie was wearing an incredibly fluffy set of bear pajamas, with sleeves so long they hid her hands completely and a hood with the characteristic ears. Besides that, she was wearing frilled white shorts with the imprints of flowers on them, and she was barefoot.

Himiko, on the other hand, was wearing a red camisole with black polka dots, which was slightly too short, showing a bit of her midriff, a purple skirt with a side slit and white and blue striped knee socks along with sandals. She was also wearing a more frilled version of her usual hat.

It was unspeakably cute.

'This is how I die.' Tenko thought to herself 'My gravestone will read “Here lies Tenko, she died from being too gay.”'

“Ohh...” Tenko's thoughts were interrupted by Angie's voice “I have never been to Tenko's room before.” She walked around and looked at everything “It is a very nice room, and pleasingly asymmetrical. Atua approves.”

Tenko didn't know what to say to that. She didn't think her room was all that special. She had pretty much just decided to cover every available space with something, be it posters, shelves containing an assortment of knick-knacks she had picked up or been gifted with, or training tools.

Then Himiko walked inside the room and fell backwards onto the bed.

“Nice and peaceful...” She commented.

At that point, Tenko had managed to regain some semblance of control over herself, and decided to try and be the best host possible.

“Do any of you want coffee?” She asked.

“Coffee?” Himiko asked “Shouldn't it be tea in those kinds of situations?”

“Should it?” Tenko wasn't sure “I've always drank coffee before bed. It helps me sleep.”

“Usually, caffeine makes people more awake, instead of less. But Atua says it's not that way for everyone.” Angie explained.

“So... You don't want coffee, then?” Tenko asked.

“You can make some for me.” Himiko said “I don't really want to sleep early today. As long as you put plenty of sugar.”

“Is there another way to serve coffee?” Tenko, who had always drank her coffee with sugar, asked in confusion.

“There are some people who like coffee with no sugar at all. Atua says people having different tastes is one of the best parts of life.” Angie said “You can make some for me as well. Put a quarter of the sugar you will put in Himiko's cup, and that should be just fine for me.”

Tenko smiled and started to prepare three cups of coffee, using the small attached kitchen her room had. Angie's voice came after her:

“Ah, and you shouldn't drink too much coffee yourself if it makes you sleepy. It would be nice if this sleepover could last for a while. We don't get this type of opportunity often.”

Tenko nodded and kept on with her preparation. She had pretty much fully calmed down by that point. There was nothing to be worried about. They were just going to have a nice, friendly sleepover.

That was all there was to it.

+0+

For much of the night, a normal sleepover was what they had. Though normal was relative, considering that they were ultimates. Angie drew temporary tattoos on Himiko and Tenko's cheeks, Tenko showed the others how she could walk on the wall and ceiling of her room, and Himiko somehow managed to make Tenko's bedsheets to change from blue to pink.

Still, most of what they did was normal. They talked about whatever came to mind, Tenko's sound system was used to play music from the three (Angie and Himiko had brought their own music in their phones), and as the night got a little later, they ate a few snacks the two had brought, just enough to stave off the hunger, as they had already eaten a bit at the party.

The only thing that made Tenko tense was the fact that, as there was only a single bed in the room, all three were forced to remain pretty close together if they wanted to interact while still being comfortable. And that meant both girls were often leaning against her, or stretching over her, or something similar, and the close physical contact always caused Tenko to feel... things.

Still, it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with. So Tenko really felt like the sleepover was being a success and she had nothing to worry about. But that was when Angie piped up saying that she had a game she wanted the three to try out.

+0+

“What kind of game?” Tenko asked.

At that point, they were watching a movie on Tenko's TV. She was sitting on the bed with her legs outstretched, Himiko was sitting between her legs, a bit in front. Angie was lying face down on the bed, close enough for Himiko to reach over and play with her hair once in a while. She had turned her face to the two in order to speak.

Angie smiled and answered “It is a game of questions and answers. A game of truth, which Atua calls Three Questions, Nine Answers.” She stopped to let them absorb that, and then continued “It works like this: One of us proposes a question, and all three have to answer that question truthfully, including the person who proposed it. Then the other two do the same thing. It is a very straightforward game, but I think it will be fun.”

'Questions, huh...' Tenko wondered what she would ask, but decided that it sounded nice enough “I'll play. How about you, Himiko?”

“I'll play as well. It wouldn't work if it weren't three people, after all.” Himiko replied.

“Perfect!” Angie got up to her knees and clapped her hands together “So why don't you go first, Himiko. Atua says you have a very nice question to ask.”

“Atua says that, huh...” Himiko murmured “But I actually have a question, so here goes...” She stopped, milking the drama like a true entertainer “What do you like about the other two people in this room?”

Tenko's muscles went rigid from sheer surprise. She hadn't expected anything even close to that. Himiko kept talking “Since I'm the one who asked. I guess I should go first...”

She looked at Angie “I like the way Angie's art can make me feel, and I like that it can bring smiles to so many people. I like the way Angie is confident in her thoughts and always expresses them, even when people shame her for it. I like how Angie really wants the best for everyone, even if it's not easy to see sometimes.” Himiko said, a ghost of a smile on her face. Angie looked back at her with bright eyes, not needing to say anything “I like a lot more things about her as well, but those are the main ones.” She concluded.

Then she turned to look at Tenko, whose stomach started doing flips. And she spoke:

“I like the way Tenko dives into life without regret, making living seem like so much fun. I like the way she is always ready to give a shoulder of support without question. I like the way she pulls me forward when I can't do anything, which helps my days feel like less of a waste...” Himiko looked deeply into Tenko's eyes at that “And I also like so many other things about her as well, so many that I know I would miss some if I tried to list them.”

Tenko was not only speechless at this point, but downright incapable of even opening her mouth. There was a moment of silence after Himiko finished speaking, and then Angie spoke out:

“Now it's my turn!” She turned to Tenko and scooted closer to her, enough that she could touch Tenko's thigh without even stretching her arm.

Then she started “I like how Tenko loves to protect people. I like Tenko's focus when she is training, and her determination to never skip on that training. I like how Tenko tells me when she thinks I'm doing something wrong, instead of simply going along with whatever I say, or assuming I'm not going to listen.” Her eyes shifted a bit on that last one, but she quickly recovered “Those are the main things. There is also the fact that Tenko is super cute, of course, but that is just a detail...”

“Cute? Me?” Tenko managed to utter in disbelief.

“Yes.” Himiko said, sounding a lot more certain than she usually was about anything “You're totally cute.”

“There is no way to deny it, Tenko. You are cute and that is final.” Angie said “Now, let's proceed to Himiko.”

Said girl lowered her head towards the bed, but did not completely lie down, instead supporting herself on Tenko's knee to look at Angie.

“I like how loyal Himiko is, the way she will make friends with someone and then always defend them.” Angie started “I like Himiko's bravery, the way she overcomes her fear to create wonderful performances. I like how Himiko managed to get so close to me, she could talk to me without being blinded by Atua's light, just looking at me alone.” She shook her head “And Himiko is way cute as well, of course.”

“Of course, Himiko is extremely cute!” Tenko spoke in tones of absolute certainty.

“Nyeh...” Was Himiko's only answer, but she didn't sound displeased.

And then Tenko froze, because she realized that her turn had come. She looked at Himiko and decided to plunge into things headfirst, regardless of how embarrassing it was.

“I like Himiko's strength, how she never gives up, even when she's feeling terrible. I like how Himiko always manages to create wonders, no matter the occasion.” Tenko took a deep breath, deciding to follow the example of the other two and stop at three things “And I like Himiko's kindness, how she really wants other people to be happy.” She closed her eyes.

Then she opened them again and looked at Angie. She found herself being able to speak just as easily as she had about Himiko.

“I like the way Angie takes care of others. I like the way Angie can talk with everyone while always going at her own pace.” She smiled “And I like how Angie can understand people so easily, something that I'm so bad at.”

There was some silence, and then Angie clapped:

“Wonderful!” She cheered “That was a wonderful Question, Himiko, and the answers were amazing as well. Now, it's time for the second question... Tenko, why don't you ask something now?”

“Me? Ahh...” Tenko thought for a moment, then realized she did have something she wanted to ask “I got it. My question is... 'What is the thing you want the most at the moment?'”

Angie tilted her head and Himiko blinked, as they hadn't expected that question. Then Tenko kept talking:

“And my answer is... I want to be able to feel this happiness of tonight again.” She said.

Himiko smiled at that, looking at Tenko fondly. Angie nodded, as if saying she agreed with the sentiment.

“So, it's my turn then.” Himiko spoke, raising herself back up to sit “The thing I want the most at the moment is...” She looked to the other two “Is that we can keep having fun today until the end.”

Angie looked at her meaningfully. Tenko wanted to say something like “Of course we will!” but something in Himiko's tone made her reconsider. Then Angie took the word:

“And to finish this Question up... My wish is that all three of us can become even closer from now on.” She said simply.

Himiko smiled at her, showing gratitude. Again Tenko was left with the feeling that she was missing something, but Angie kept going anyways:

“It falls to me to ask the final Question. So I will have to make it a good one.” She cleared her throat “My question is: Are you currently in love with someone else in this room?”

Tenko thought she hadn't heard that right. She was totally unable to believe Angie had just asked such a thing.

“And in my case the answer is... Yes, I am!” She spoke proudly, though Tenko could see she wasn't completely at ease.

“My answer to that question is...” Himiko then spoke up, preventing Tenko from interjecting “Yes. I am also in love with someone else in this room.”

Tenko's shock reached such extreme levels that it went all the way around and made her calm again. Seeing that both of them had spoken, there was no way she could back out... But it was still embarrassing, so she went red as she spoke:

“My answer is yes. That is my answer.”

And then Tenko started breathing heavily. She looked down for just a moment to try and get back control of herself, and was startled to see that Angie had moved right next to her and was holding onto her arm.

“The game has ended.” She spoke, meeting Tenko's eyes with a serious expression “But now we need to have a talk.”

Tenko looked at her, not understanding what was going on.

Angie continued “This has been simmering for a while. There are a lot of things unsaid, but now is the time to speak.” She hesitated for only a moment, but then spoke “Tenko, I love you.”

Those words shocked Tenko more than anything she could remember “Angie... I...” She opened her mouth but didn't know what to say.

“I know you love Himiko.” Angie kept going “You've made that pretty clear, but what I want to know is... Do you love me as well, at least a little?”

“A-Angie...” Tenko looked at her, then looked at Himiko, who was watching the scene with... she couldn't tell what it was. Then she looked back at Angie, and decided that she had to respond to the other girl, given how much she had opened her heart.

“I do...” Tenko spoke, with a sob “And not just a little bit.” She had tears in her eyes, but somehow she felt lighter after saying that.

Angie was smiling, tears in her eyes as well. She then turned to Himiko, who moved closer and took a deep breath, catching Tenko's attention.

“Tenko, I love you.” She said “Angie, I love you.” She looked at them firmly and kept speaking “I love both of you so much... You brought light to my life and helped me leave the abyss I had been stuck in for so long.”

“I love you too, Himiko!” Angie declared, pulling her closer.

“I also love you, Himiko!” Tenko did the same, bringing the other two girls together in a hug.

She didn't really need to say it, but they were at a magical moment where those heavy words could be said without hesitation.

However, soon the moment ended, and then Tenko asked:

“What do we do now? What does this mean?” She asked, afraid of what was going to happen.

“Isn't it obvious?” Himiko asked “We all love each other, so we should all be together.” She spoke as if it were just a fact.

“Is that... really possible?” Tenko asked.

“We'll make it possible.” Angie said, her voice clear and full of energy.

“Then... Let's do it. I don't want to let go of either of you.” Tenko said.

Himiko laughed joyfully, a clear sound that made Tenko's heart warm “I'm so happy. My wish became true...”

“Your wish?” Tenko tried to remember “You said you wanted us to have fun until the end... Was that what you meant?”

“Yeah.” She nodded “I didn't know what exactly Angie's feelings were, and I didn't know how you would react to all this.”

Tenko nodded, then turned to Angie “And you wanted us to be even closer...” The other girl nodded “Did your wish also became true now that we are all...” She stopped suddenly, finally understanding the weight of what just happened, and it was all because of that word “girlfriends?” Tenko finally managed to say.

Angie nodded, then spoke “And on that note,” Her head moved and Tenko suddenly felt a soft and sweet sensation on her lips. It took a moment to realize that Angie was kissing her.

Her mind tried to have another breakdown at that, but the pleasure quickly overtook everything else as Angie's tongue sneaked into her mouth. Her body felt like melting, and Tenko's whole world was reduced to kissing back.

After an unknowable period of time, Angie separated from her with a pop. Tenko almost whined in reaction, but she looked at Angie's face and saw her eyes full of desire, and her mouth which was ever so slightly wet. The scene stole her attention completely.

Then Tenko felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Himiko bringing her own face closer. She had only just realized what that meant when their lips met.

That second kiss felt completely different. While Angie had overwhelmed her with sheer sensation, Himiko was an explorer, her lips slowly making a circuit around Tenko's own lips, with her tongue going in and back out unexpectedly.

It was amazing in a completely different way, and Tenko felt a little dazed after they parted. And it didn't help that the first thing she got to see after that was Himiko and Angie kissing each other, with just as much passion as they had showed Tenko.

She looked at it, wide-eyed. They separated and looked at her, then glanced at each other and smirked together. They both attacked her.

Himiko went high and Angie went low. Himiko started kissing her neck while Angie's hands moved under her shirt. Tenko was surprised by those new sensations for a bit, but then realized that she should touch them to.

Without even thinking about it, Tenko turned the tables on Himiko by holding her up and kissing the small area of skin that was visible on her midriff. Her other hand started caressing Angie's thigh, which was received with a sound of approval, as Angie's own hands reached Tenko's breasts and started kneading them gently.

Then Tenko let go of Himiko, who promptly started undoing the buttons on the front of Angie's pajamas. After that, everything just escalated further and further.

+0+

Tenko cut off her recollections at that point, too embarrassed to dwell on all the things the three had done together. Then she started thinking:

'So that's how it happened. I am now girlfriends with both Angie and Himiko.' That thought sent a thrill through her spine, and she wondered how she had gotten so lucky.

Tenko looked around the room, and at the girls who were still sleeping, and remembered their words about having their wishes granted. Her wish had been to feel that happiness again, hadn't it?

Well, she was definitely going to do her best to make it true.

She felt movement from her left, and then from her right, as Himiko and Angie started to wake up. They looked around just like she had done before, as if trying to assure themselves that they weren't dreaming. They looked at her, and Tenko had just one thing to say to them:

“Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, as promised in that other fanfic with this triad. This one takes a much different direction than that one, of course.
> 
> I feel like this triad is underrated, and that is probably because Tenko opposed Angie during chapter three. However, I think this is not a demerit for their relationship. After all, we know Angie likes it when people treat her as a normal girl instead of the Prophet of Atua. And Tenko could very well fit into that.
> 
> I wrote the last 3300 words of this just today. It was a thing. But now I can think about another fanfic with an underrated triad. I am talking about Maki/Miu/Angie. Yeah. I hope you're looking forward to it.
> 
> Lastly, Tenko and Coffee is me.


End file.
